


The Stranger And The Taken

by orphan_account



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, More tags to be added, Near Death, Prob a longer fic, Slow Build, atreus is kidnapped! Oh no, dad!kratos, tsundere baldur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Slow due to his wounds Kratos could only watch helpless and full of rage as the stranger made his way triumphantly over to his home, searching for what was hidden.You'd think this was the beginning, but this actually starts many years in the future-Where even fate couldn't reach.
Relationships: Atreus and Kratos, Atreus/baldur
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll be consistent.

" _Come out here!"_

A body tenses, their owner's dark amber eyes sharply turning to a door.

"Who is that?!"

Another pair of eyes dart between the door and the other person in the room.

"I _don't_ know-"

Both tense as sudden loud banging started happening on their door.

" _FACE ME_!"

Atreus jumped back, the sound making it seem like the person outside was punching the door with all his might, rather than simply just _knocking_ on it.

Kratos on the other hand, was quick to act, throwing aside their rug and swinging open the hatch hidden underneath it. His eyes then landed on his son. 

" _Get in_."

After some quick arguing Atreus had no choice but to obey, hopping into the dark space and watching as his father closed the hatch, anxious all the while.

He listened, but only heard distant yelling.

"Who are you?"

" _Hmmm_."

Kratos watches as hazel eyes trail his body, observing him almost mockingly. Taking in more than the man's eyes he noticed an overwhelming amount of tattoos, his build good- _experienced_. 

Abruptly the man looked him sqaure in the eyes, a dangerous glint matching an equally sinister smile.

It didn't take much analyzing to realize the man standing before him was dangerous. 

"I came here to be fixed, and you will do it."


	2. Chapter 2

"I came for the witch who lives here. The one to solve my issue-"

'I'm no witch. You are mistaken...It's best if you leave."

The man instantly glared, tensing on unreasonable anger.

Being an experienced god of war, Kratos could tell a lost cause when he saw one. He knew fact wouldn't be accepted if it wasn't what this man wanted. It was only natural their conversation would lead to a fight. 

He just didn't expect the _power_ the other held-

He wanted to say it wasn't long before they reached a stalemate, but the whole ordeal took way longer than expected and _wanted_.

He grunted as he was slammed onto his own roof. Some of it giving away. 

"All of this... _doesn't need to happen_..!"

"Yet you...continue to drag this _on_ -"

Baldur growled, throwing a punch that Kratos easily dodged that managed to knocked another good chunk of the roof off, revealing the interior of his house.

It was quiet for a moment.

"...Two beds?"

Kratos startled himself with a sudden shout, one full of rage. He istantly shoved the man off, following after him. 

_He would not let him closer._

_He would not put Atreus' life in danger._

Soon Kratos found himself cornered, hurt more than he wanted to admit. He had no choice but to watch as the man- _god, he had to be a god,_ walked away from him, and towards his home.


	3. Chapter 3

' _He's been gone too long! What if...'_

Atreus tensed, eyes widening as realization dawned on him. Just as he started shaking with panic, suddenly-

_slam!_

_creak creak creak_

_'Footsteps!'_

Overcome by an oddly overwhelming sense of need to see his father, Atreus stood quickly, nearly dizzying himself out. He started feeling for the hatch, his heart beating fast. 

But when he opened it his breathing stopped.

_The man from before, the one who yelled outside of the house- was walking around._

Atreus found himself letting out a small gasp, realizing his mistake as soon as the man turned sharply, glaring eyes instantly landing on him.

Hazel met blue.

Fear seized his body. 

He's...he's been _spotted_. 

Atreus felt his body's drive kick back in as soon as he saw the man smirk with... _seemingly amusement_ \- and step towards him. 

He quickly slammed the hatch closed and darted his eyes around for any weapon or use. His eyes landed on a cloth covered something.

' _Father- where is he?!'_


	4. Chapter 4

Well, he came for a witch-

But he found something _much more_ interesting.

Baldur approached the hatch he saw the kid disappear into, kneeling before it and grabbing a hold of the handle.

"Prepare yourself, _girly_. I'm not going to knock this time-"

He swung open the hatch aggressively and with a wicked smile, one all teeth. The door of the hatch hit the floor with a loud bang- making the kid cry out, oasis blue eyes instantly looking to him. 

"..."

Baldur watched the kid shiver, eyes wide and bright with panic. He tilted his head, eyes narrowed as he stepped forward and casually dropped in. 

"Ah. You're a _boy_ , then."

Atreus jolted back with a whimper, his back hitting the wall.

Baldur eyed him for a few moments more, considering his options. 

Kidnap him? Ask for answers?

_Hurt him for answers?_

He didn't get a chance to decide as the door suddenly slammed open. Baldur huffed, looking out of the hatch with an annoyed expression.

Once spotted, Kratos released an enraged shout, charging towards him Baldur snorts, giving Atreus one last glance before hopping out.

Atreus, still terrified, had never felt so happy to see his father in his life. He cried out with shock though once seeing how brutally his father attacked the man.

He felt himself calm down once meeting his father's expressive and worried amber eyes. 

So, he _did_ care.

He watched silently as the man was dragged outside, his mind and emotions overwhelmed with emotion.


	5. Chapter 5

When all was said and done, Kratos deemed it time to go and they were off. They delicately collected Faye's ashes and headed for the mountains, hopeful for a new start. 

Of course- it wasn't that easy. 

All manner of enemies approached them and demanded their lives. Atreus slowly learned to fight, to _control his anger_. It wasn't long before the two made their way to what they assumed the peak.

But first they were forced to listen to an old enemy.

" _Be quiet_."

Atreus peeked over the edge of the cliff, gasping quietly as he took notice of the man from before, the one who cornered him.

' _Why was he here?'_

_'Was he after them?'_

Kratos remained quiet, eyes hard and expression unreadable as he watched the man walk beside two others and approach something.

No, not something- _someone_.

" _What do ye want now, fecker?"_

Baldur smirked. 

"Information."


	6. Chapter 6

Baldur rubbed his chin, eyes narrowed in thought.

"And what about...the small _scrawny_ one?" 

Mimir's annoyed expression turned to one of confusion. 

"I beg yer pardon?"

Baldur smirks, amused. He places his hands upon his hips cockily.

"Yeaah...the kid, the uh- _boy_? I assume. Honestly...it was hard to tell." 

Mimir scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I. _Don't_. Know. I keep on tellin' ya!"

Baldur's demeanor changed instantly. He growled, clenching his fists by his side as he turned his attention to the two people behind him.

" _Fine_. We'll be back, old _man_."

Mimir watched as they left, scowling and mumbling all the while. He suddenly tensed a moment later though, at the sound of a grunt and footsteps.

Turning his attention to the source he smiled warily.

" _Well_ , if it ain't a _lil_ boy".

Kratos growled warningly. Mimir waved at him with one hand.

"Aaand a big fella."

He smirked, watching them approach.

"Tell me. What are you two doin in a place like _this?_ "


	7. Chapter 7

Briefly, through the fog of arrogance, Atreus wonders if things would never change between them.

Distantly he hears Baldur whoop and laugh as he shoots his father, his pale body jolting with the arrow as realization dawned on him just what he's _done_.

"Good _Hel_ , kid! I thought _I_ had _family_ _issues_ -"

Baldur walked casually over to Kratos who glared at him through the pain. He placed his finger on his chin and held his elbow, mocking consideration.

"To think you'd let yer little girl render you to this-"

A shout of rage and soon he footsteps quickly approach them. Baldur casually turns around, a bored expression gracing his features.

He easily catches Atreus by the throat, holding him up and staring into his eyes.

"You'd do good in Asgard, _little one_. Care to join me?"

Before Atreus could respond, Baldur stole his knife and jammed it in his shoulder, casually dropping him into a bridal style hold.

"Well. At least I got _somethin_ ' out of this. Say goodbye to your child, old man-"

Baldur quickly started off at the sound of an enraged roar.

And the chase began.


	8. Chapter 8

Baldur jostled Atreus enough to make Kratos step forward, afraid of him being dropped.

" _Hahah! Worried_ , old _man_..? Worried that I'll drop your _lil_ ' girl? Oh, whoops-"

Baldur tilts Atreus, eyes looking to him appreciatively for a moment, knowing he was being stared at, before looking back to a Kratos who was storming over.

He shakes his head and sighs dramatically, tilting the boy up and supporting his head against his shoulder.

"Another fight then." 

He tosses Areus carelessly onto the beast bellow them, making Kratos tackle him.

A _typical spar_ later and the trio found themselves at a stalemate. Kratos glared over his shoulder, being held by an arm around the neck by his and Atreus' newest enemy.

After a few moments of struggling and shouting from Atreus, Baldur gave a cruel smile, and leaned close to Kratos' ear.

"I'll do horrible things to his little body, you know I can. So I'd think it best-" 

With a roar of rage Kratos tosses the man off of himself, quickly inserting the brifrost and finding himself swept away.

When Atreus and him are reconnected Kratos demands with a furious rage that he stay away from the demented man, telling his son to leave the situation if they were to meet him again.

They both knew they would, though. They just didn't expect it to be so soon.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't long before the last fight began, almost as long as the first.

"Stay _BACK_!"

Using his shield Kratos tossed the insufferable man off once more, quick to grab his axe and throw it at him. Behind the two Atreus stomps his foot, eyes wide with concern and panic as he watched.

" _Father_ , I-"

Kratos met his son's eyes fiercely.

" _NO_. Stay back-"

A grunt escaped his lips as he was suddenly thrown onto the floor, vines wrapping around his being before he could react.

"Father!"

Atreus quickly ran over despite protests, attempting to cut him free yet ultimately failing. Instead, deciding he'd stand with his father in the end, he stood by him.

He stood there even when the man he hated more than anything came for them.

"No, _DON'T_ -"

" _Agh_!"

Holding his son tightly Kratos begged him to breathe, refusing to acknowledge the man before them before making sure his son was going to be alright.

"Not _my_... _blood_."

"..."

"I can... _feel_."

Amber eyes turned towards sudden and joyful laughter, hard and unforgiving. 

" _Boy_...I ought to _thank_ you."


	10. Chapter 10

"If killing me would bring about your forgiveness...then I accept."

Baldur offers a cruel smirk, one full of hatred and relief to _finally_ be rid of the years _full_ of pain and apathy. To _finally_ be able move on...

His hands reach for that pale, smooth neck-

When a small hand grasped his pant leg.

" _Wait_. Please...just, _go_."

"..."

Feeling sudden and fierce anger fill him at the thought of this...this _brat's_ attempt to stop him- after _everything_ , Baldur turns fiercely, ready to throttle another pale neck.

When something in blue depths stop him. Something familiar laid there, plain and bright and almost _terrifying_ -

"... _tch._ "

And he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Kratos and Mimir watch with nothing short of awe as Baldur, _the unfeeling_ , turned and simply... _walked_ away.

Atreus looks down at his hand as it was pulled from the fabric of Baldur's pants harshly. 

"...thank you." 

Even witg her child and life spared, Freya wanted nothing to do with them, and _casted_ them away from her.

With that, the trio was able to finish their journey, and with that- _they started their new life._


	11. Chapter 11

~~~```Where A New Journey Starts```~~~

  
Apparently it takes a year for 2 gods and a demigod to become a family. That and a _hel_ lot of hard work. 

It takes 4 _more_ years for that family to become unmovable, to be as tightly _strewn together_ as Asgardian string.

"Pass me the jar of herbs, girl."

"Yes, father."

That didn't mean day to day life couldn't become mundane, though. 

Atreus, now a young woman- _temporarily, that is. Having realized both their shapeshifting abilities and genderfluidness-_ , leans back against her cot with a sigh, body splayed out with laziness.

Kratos glances over his bowl of food casually, looking back to his soup a second later.

" _Close your legs_ , girl. The right to be a women means the right to _behave_ like one."

Atreus snorts, crossing her legs and leaning on them as she smiles contentedly at her father.

" _Why_ though? No one else is here-"

A fake indignant huff off from the side, _playful_.

"What about _me_? Your good ole pops!"

Atreus casually dragged her eyes to Mimir, smile now a more tired smirk. 

"We grew up together. Like you haven't seen _everything_ , too-"

"Bo- _girl_."

Atreus looked to Kratos, a brighter expression on her. He still made mistakes of course, but his worried expression told her he's _really_ been trying, and for a long time.

"Sorry! _Sorry_. But- it's not like Odin can see us in here or anything. I doubt he can watch us 24/7."

Kratos' expression quickly became weary. 

"I'd rather not _d_ _oubt_. Assume the worst and go from there."

Atreus sighed heavily.

"You're always hoing to be negative and tense, aren't you?"

A glare that wasn't really a glare, it was something softer.

"And you will always be _soft_. Also small. _Veeery_ sma-"

" _Hey_!"

Mimir laughs at the easy banter, unbeknownst to the three of them that they _did_ indeed have a visitor, and that visitor has been at their window,

 _Every single night_.

Atreus stops laughing, suddenly feeling a chill. She turns her head at a faint crow cawing. The sound familiar yet still making her uneasy.

Kratos notices, standing up and walking to the fireplace.

" _Sleep_. It is late and the nights grow colder."

Atreus just nods, mood dampened as she lays down. She listens to their fire roar as she closes her eyes, yet doesn't fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

There was nothing. There _had_ to be _something_. _It couldn't just end like thi-_

Books were thrown off the table aggressively, a loud aggressive shout following the sound of them clattering. 

Baldur dropped his face into his hands, gritting his teeth in frustration. 

It had been over 4 years since he walked away. Over 4 years since he'd been shamed by Asgard for doing so.

And he wanted _revenge_.

It was the brat and his family. _It had to be_. He was thrown, beaten, and manipulated. It was all he could do to walk away. That man would have killed him.

Baldur stands up abruptly, eyes drawn to the only window in his small house. Ever since he returned to Asgard he'd beem cast away. Cast away to this... _this_ small home- no, not home. _Prison_.

It wasn't fair that his lack of judgment and action took his place above Magni and Modi. Even now with them gone he feels inferior. He had to do something.

And he was going to.

He just...needed a way to get revenge.

Baldur grits his teeth as he sees one of the ravens he borrowed from Odin return. It turned up no new information- of _course_ , that was of no fault of its own, but that didn't stop him from absolutely _crushing_ it.

Odin's rage be _damned_.

With no new information he had no _lead_. He wasn't strong enough to tear the family apart himself, _the child's gotten stronger aswell_ , and he had no allies.

Not only was he mocked tirelessly for _failing_ to kill his mother, but he was also treated like a _freak_ for stalking the trio. 

But he _wasn't_ wrong.

He...he _couldn't be._

So he'd start to focus on the kid next.

The brat whose fault this was.


End file.
